<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Be Your Sanctuary by mac_andcheeses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647342">Be Your Sanctuary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mac_andcheeses/pseuds/mac_andcheeses'>mac_andcheeses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grey's Anatomy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, eventual fix-it-fic, jolex, post 16x16, request fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:22:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mac_andcheeses/pseuds/mac_andcheeses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Let me be your sanctuary</p><p>Let me be your safe place to fall</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Karev &amp; Jo Wilson, Alex Karev/Jo Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Be Your Sanctuary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so mac started a new series even though she has many in progress but its okay because i can assure that neither will be updated in a timely manner, this one too </p><p>this fic is based on the following request from my tumblr: </p><p>"Could u write a fic where like alex left and everything and a few yrs later he comes back and jo had their baby boy and like he's seriously ill and alex is riddled with guilt and tries to find ways to help jo and their son and then they get back together"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She’d woken up that morning to the sound of young children’s excitable giggles outside her bedroom window. Peering through the gap in her curtains, her heart saddened at the sight of white powder covering the street. She could see one kid, who was laughing just as loudly as the others, waddling along in a thick snow suit that his mum or dad had most definitely forced him into. He was dragging his younger sister along on a large sled, purposely taking her over the bumps in the path to make her laugh. It was just a year previously that her own two children were sitting beside the girl on the sled, grinning from ear to ear. </p><p> </p><p>Both boys loved to play outside in the snow in the winter time, but it was Theo who loved it the most. Jo would give anything to hear her son squeal in delight at the sight of the snow again, jumping up onto her bed with his brother by his side. The house had been feeling very way too quiet for her liking lately – ever since Theo had been admitted to hospital. Usually, both twins would make their way to the playroom on their own in the morning, so Jo had gotten used to waking up to the sound of them playing together. However, with only Logan at home, an eerie silence was lingering. </p><p> </p><p>The thought of Theo waking up before she arrived, a snow covered window beside him, worried Jo. He was really good at keeping a positive attitude, even when she felt as if she was on the verge of a breakdown herself. But, the young boy had been practically begging for a day in the snow for weeks, so he was definitely going to be upset when realised he was missing out. Because even if he’d had the energy to leave the comfort of his bed, Theo’s recent infection meant that he was still confined to isolation. </p><p> </p><p>Childhood cancer was the devils disease, taking away every bit of stability Jo thought she’d achieved with her family. The day Theo was diagnosed with Acute Lymphoblastic Leukaemia was the worst day of her life and one she wishes she could forget. At only three years old, her boys were packed with so much energy and cheerfulness. Hence, when Theo started to withdraw socially and complain of tiredness and pain, Jo knew something was seriously wrong. The moment she’d heard the results of the blood tests, her heart started to beat a million times a minute and all memories of the next few days blurred. Her entire life was turned upside down. </p><p> </p><p>Jo carried Logan on her hip through the automatic doors at the entrance of the hospital, pausing once they got inside to shake the snow off their hoods. She was desperate to get upstairs to see Theo, but she hated dropping Logan off in day care. He’d been struggling to be left alone without his brother for such an extended period of time, having spent every day of the first three years of their lives together. But, Jo hated the thought of him seeing his brother in such a bad state, so she only let him visit Theo when he was feeling more like his true self. </p><p> </p><p>Already sensing Logan’s climbing anxiety, Jo rubbed comforting circles over his back and held him closer to her side. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you getting on?” a man beside her asked, gesturing to the open elevator doors. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Jo nodded appreciatively. “Thank you.” </p><p> </p><p>Stepping into the lift, Jo pressed the button for the day care before collapsing against the wall with a sigh, Logan still cuddled against her. </p><p> </p><p>The elevator doors were half way shut when an arm interrupted them, causing the heavy barriers to bounce back again. Annoyed groans rumbled from her co-workers in response to the delay, Jo sharing their aggravation as she frustratingly checked the time on her phone. A man hurried in, apologizing for the inconvenience and earning himself a few more unimpressed mutters in the process. Responding to a text on her phone, Jo’s face was buried from immediate sight in the crowd, but she knew who he was right away. </p><p> </p><p>There was no doubt in her mind that the man who had just spoken to, the arm who’d pushed the doors open just seconds earlier, was Alex Karev. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>***</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It was a miracle when she’d managed to escape the elevator that morning without being noticed by Alex. If it wasn’t for Theo, she probably would gap it then and there, taking Logan home for an unofficial snow day. Yet, her other son needed her, and she wasn’t going to let anything get in the way of being there for him. </p><p> </p><p>Jo had spent the last few hours at his bedside, calming his cries and trying her best to provide a distraction. He was only four months into his two and a half year treatment plan, and at the most intensive stage of it all. It broke her heart to imagine all the hardship he had to come. Theo was usually her bubbly little boy, but now, now he was struggling to hold a conversation. He had barely even managed to stay awake during Jo's visit, too tired to keep his eyes open. </p><p> </p><p>Coming up on midday, she made her way to the cafeteria with Logan by her side for their daily lunch date. It was a new tradition, but a necessary one – she needed the one on one time with him. Dealing with the ups and downs of Theo’s treatment was emotionally draining, so she was grateful for the happy moments she still managed to have with Logan. It brought her a small sense of normalcy in her very chaotic and unpredictable life. What she didn’t count on, however, was running into Alex there. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi,” he looked just as shocked to see her now, as she’d been to hear his voice that morning. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello!” Logan cheerfully responded, smiling up at him. He was shy around other children, reluctant to make new friends, but also oddly confident with new adults. It was the opposite of Theo, hence they worked well as a team. </p><p> </p><p>Alex hadn’t actually noticed the young boy at first, too distracted by Jo instead. He’d checked the shift schedule over four times before coming for his visit, purposely picking hours which would not coincide with his ex-wifes, knowing he’d be the last person she’d want to see. So, when she saw him standing at the pay station of the food hall, he was rather shocked. It took a few minutes of staring in awe from the other side of the room until he finally worked up the courage to make his presence known. </p><p> </p><p>However, as soon as he greeted her, Alex felt a rush of new emotions flow through him as he heard the small voice greet him back. Looking to Jo’s side, Logan was swinging his mom’s arm back and forth playfully, beaming back at him. His head of brown shaggy hair bouncing around with his movements. </p><p> </p><p>Jo attempted to shush Logan, pushing him behind her leg in an attempt to slightly block him from Alex’s view. She was avoiding all eye contact with Alex, still yet to respond, but it didn’t matter because he recognised the guilt painted across her face immediately. She was nervous, scared even, and it had something to do with the small ball. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Uh-” Alex was at a loss for words, immediately trying to do calculations in his head. “Hi to you too…” he added, kneeling down to greet Logan. “How old are you, buddy?” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m three!” Logan held up the appropriate number of fingers. “But my momma says I’m going to be four really really soon.” </p><p> </p><p>There it was, confirmation. Alex knew without a shadow of a doubt that Logan was his son. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tumblr: @mac-andcheeses</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>